The Last Life
by VannaMa'Kayla
Summary: Iltnlock adopted Story,   Chloe Dies her final Death, but what does that Leave Alek to do with Their son, Blake. Bad Summary. Please Just read!


**All rights go to Iltnlock, I by no means can do Her justice, but I'm Going to try. I would Like to say that this is My first Fanfic, so please bare with Me!**

"Daddy," I heard My Son yelling from across the House. I had just put him to bed when the Phone rang. I of Course had to answer it, who knows what the News they were calling about could be. It was Valentina, Wanting to know if Blake wanted to be Jazz's Ring bearer. She was getting married in a few short weeks. Nothing fancy, just a couple of Close Friends. Simple and Elegant were her Exact Words. I agreed and soon hung up.

I walked back into My Son's room who Was Eager about our Nightly routine, Story-telling. I sat in my usual spot, the arm Chair beside his bedside table. With the Lights on Dim, I began telling the story of How His Mom saved my Life long ago, when encountering the Jackals. It is all still so clear, and if it wasn't for the Numerous times I've told it, I believe my emotions would take over. _Alek. Stay Strong for Blake. He needs you. "Just like He needed his Mother, and look what Happened." _I will never completely forgive myself for her Final death.

**Flashback**

Chloe had just gotten out of a meeting with an Order member who said that they would consider her offer to end the war. She had thought it would be safe to simply go grocery shopping for Blake's upcoming birthday. He was just about to turn Three. Chloe had always cared for People, it was just who she was. And so when she saw someone that she thought she could help, she jumped to do so. There was a Gang member that pretended to lie dying, and when she bent down to try and help, He stabbed her in the heart and ran off with her Purse. She would've handed money over in a heartbeat, if they had only asked.

I remember checking the time; we were supposed to meet at her favorite restaurant, Bella Italia. And so when she Became 15 minutes Late, I began to worry. I tried calling her, No answer. There was something wrong, I could just feel it; Deep in my stomach, in my bones. I traced her phone and began running. She was lying in an alley, just out of sight.

I could tell by the quieting thumps of her heart that she was dying. My Love; My best Friend; My wife; The Mother of My child, was Dying her last Death, and there was Nothing I could do about it. I could call the healers, but they wouldn't make it in time. Her heart was punctured; there was absolutely nothing I could do!

"Do what I was born to do; do what I have failed." She whispered.

"Chloe! Don't Stop! Don't give up! Pull through this! For Blake, Our son! For me!"

I screamed with Tears flooding my face.

"Don't forget me. Remind our Baby how much I Loved him, each and everyday. I Love You." She choked out almost silently before her eyelids fluttered to a close. I listened in for something that I could make out, hoping for a chance. How could Bastet betray her children? The feud isn't over. Chloe could really induce someone to believing, but it wasn't enough.

"BASTET!" I Screamed as Loud as I could; furious. "How could you! She was doing her Job! It was almost all over! What am I suppose to do now that she's gone?" My shirt was entirely drenched, but I didn't care.

"Daddy, Tell me about Mommy." Blake said, rustling my arm, bringing me back to the Present. It's the first time he's ever directly asked me. I do as she asked, and remind him, but it's still all I can do without breaking down. He's all I have left.

"Well Son, She was a wonderful person, she was one of the most caring people I Know. As You Know, She was very unique; she had nine lives to live. She had them to save her People. You see, we are at war with Humans. That is why you go to a special school, with special kids and adults. Your mother was born to end the fighting so that we all could become friends, and she died trying. I see a lot of her in you. The way you take care of a sick little kitty. She loved Cats. They were almost like family." I laugh, knowingly. "Your Mother loved you so much, that she died trying to give you the best world to live in."

"But Daddy, Why did she have to die?" At this I sigh at, because the question remains unanswered.

"Blake, I don't really know. But I do know that Bastet does everything for some kind of purpose. We just can't see it. " I suddenly remember that He has school tomorrow and needs to go to sleep.

"Squirt, it's past bedtime. You have school tomorrow. Goodnight, I love you." I say as I turn off the lights and close his door.

I begin getting ready for bed, thinking back on the many memories I was so fortunate to have with my dearly beloved; our very first encounter, our very first date, our very first kiss, my first Love, our engagement, our wedding, our very first intimacy, the birth of our son.

"I Love you." I say just as I float off in a dreamful sleep with my Soul mate.

**Please review and Tell Me What You think! Please be completely Honest! Thank You!(:**


End file.
